


Chasing The Rush, Give Me Your Touch

by SereneCalamity



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Better relationship between Maxine Mayfield/Billy Hargrove, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Confident Steve Harrington, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Heated basketball practice, Hung Steve Harrington, Implied Sub-Billy Hargrove?, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, In several ways, Locker Room, M/M, Minor Violence?, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler/Jonathan Byers, Pent up tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Steve in a baby pink hoodie, Steve not wanting to do too much without consent, That image is everything to me, Top Steve Harrington, jealous billy, just a little, kind of?, lol, not really - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Would anyone miss him if he left? What would happen if he punched his father back? If he asked Steve Harrington to put his hand against his throat and kiss him, would he do it?





	Chasing The Rush, Give Me Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So. This is the longest piece of smut I've written.  
> I've undoubtedly made multiple mistakes in this, and I'll go back and edit later.  
> I hope you guys enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the title comes from Desire by Years and Years.

Billy Hargrove pursed his lips together as he watched Steve Harrington push a lock of hair out of Nancy Wheelers' hair. He was trying to keep his jealousy in check and act as though he was listening to what Tommy H was saying, but from the way Carol Talmadge was glancing at him, maybe he wasn't doing as well as he thought. He knew that Steve and Nancy weren't together, she and Jonathan Byers were  _definitely_  an item, given their frequent, disgusting displays of affection. But Steve was obviously very comfortable with her, and it seemed like maybe there was still  _something_  there...

Come to think of it, he had seen Steve and  _Jonathan_  standing close and exchanging soft touches when they were at parties, huddles in corners when they thought no one was looking at him.

Maybe there was something more going on between Steve and  _both_  of them.

Steve straightened up as Jonathan came over to where they were standing, slipping an arm around Nancy's shoulders and pressing a kiss to her cheek, and Steve gave them both a jaunty smile before backing away down the hallway. Billy wasn't sure what was going on, all he knew was that he was pretty much jealous of  _anyone_  who got to touch Steve who wasn't him.

Sure, he got to  _touch_  Steve, but it wasn't in a nice, familiar way.

It was elbow bumps when they passed each other in the hallways, or hard shoves when they were on the basketball...Although there was also the soft, but very brief brushes of their fingers when Steve lent Billy a pen  _every_  History class. The pair of them didn't get on the best, they had never really gotten along since Billy had transferred to Hawkins High at the beginning of the year. There a fistfight that had happened after one of their basketball games, which had been Billy's fault, he knew that, but Steve had thrown some good punches as well, Billy had been sporting a split lip for days. But other than that, nothing in particular had happened, they just seemed to rub each other the wrong way.

Which was a pity, because Billy very much wanted Steve to rub him the  _right_  way.

The next day at basketball practice, Billy had so much pent up energy it was ridiculous. He was almost vibrating out of his skin, his hands shaking and his feet unable to stay still. His father had still been in the house when he had left that morning, and there hadn't been any physical violence—probably only because Maxine Mayfield was right there at Billy's side—but it had almost escalated that far. He had been on edge all day, snarling at anyone who had gotten too close, and even Tommy, who really wasn't the brightest spark, had known that he should keep his distance from Billy.

Steve didn't seem to realize, though.

Probably because he barely looked in Billy's direction, so there was no way he knew what a bad mood Billy was in.

And that just made it  _worse_.

Steve had never been a  _great_  basketball player, although he wasn't too bad, and he was well liked, so other players like him on the team and gave him lots of pointers. He was getting better, but Billy was on a rampage today, and he barely let anyone get a chance to score. He was being called out for fouls and the coach was blowing on his whistle and team members were shouting at him, and when Steve got the ball and lined up a shot, Billy didn't hesitate before slamming his hip against Steve's and sending the other boy stumbling sideways, stretching out to try and steady himself, grabbing onto Billy's shoulder, and then pulling him down after him.

They both fell to the hard ground of the gym floor, Steve taking the brunt of the fall, Billy awkwardly stumbling over his body and catching himself with his arms braced in front of him. The coach was whistling and shouting at them—mainly at Billy—as the rest of their team gathered around them to help them get them to their feet. Jenson Dennis helped Steve up while Tommy helped Billy, although Billy shoved him away right afterwards.

"What the hell is going on?!" Coach snapped as he came over to them, eyes flashing.

Steve didn't have an answer because it wasn't as though he had been the one who had lashed out, but Billy just glared, because he wasn't going to say anything. It wasn't as though he could say that he had all this ridiculous pent up energy from fighting with his father this morning and he was also stupidly turned on by Steve.

"Steve. Hargrove," coach snipped. Of  _course_ , he didn't call Billy by his first name. "Both of you go to the nurses office."

"I'm  _fine_ ," Steve sounded as though he was almost whining, and Billy didn't miss the quick look he sent in his direction, and he was guessing that it was more about the fact he didn't want to be alone with Billy.

He deserved that.

"You both had a hard fall, I'm not having any of your poncy parents call because one of you haven't ended up with a bruise on your ass," coach replied, already loosing interest in the both of them. Billy wasn't going to start arguing, he wasn't going to state that his father only noticed him when  _he_  was the one wanting to give him a bruise, so he started heading toward the side door of the gym. He heard footsteps falling behind him, so he was guessing that Steve was following after him, but instead of heading through the actual door, he took a left that went behind the bleachers and headed toward the changing rooms.

"What are you doing?!" Steve hissed after Billy, but Billy just kept on walking, leaving it up to Steve to choose if he was going to follow him.

He hoped he did.

Even though he doubted it would lead to anything.

He got into the changing rooms and Billy headed toward the far side where the line of lockers where his things were kept—and then he heard footsteps echoing behind him, and he knew that Steve was following him. He reached his lockers and stripped off his shirt, already feeling his skin break out in goosebumps because it felt as though Steve was advancing on him, and then he spun around.

"What the fuck is your problem, Hargrove?" Steve snapped at him.

Steve was  _right_  there.

Right there, and looking pissed off and sweaty and really, really pretty.

"Well, right now—you're in my face, so I'd say  _you're_  my fucking problem!" Billy snapped back and Steve made a face at him.

"You're  _always_  getting in my face! Even when I'm not getting in your way—when I'm giving you space because it's clear you're pissed off!" Steve's hands were clenching into fists at his side, and it was clear that he was wound up. Billy could understand that, he had been pretty much body slammed into Steve and sent him careening toward the floor when he had done nothing to warrant that response.

He couldn't help but feel a flicker of hope in his stomach at the fact that Steve had noticed he was in a bad mood, though, even though it was stupid, really.

"You're easy to rile up," Billy responded cockily, and it was true, Steve was. Even though he seemed like a pretty mild mannered guy, Billy knew how to get under peoples skin.

It was a gift.

" _Why_  do you..." Steve drifted off and clenched his teeth together, lifting his hand to drag his fingers through his thick hair, and then he let out a heavy breath and stepped back, turning half away from him. He shook his head and it looked as though he had given up trying to figure Billy out. "Fuck this, I don't understand you half the time," he was muttering under his breath, as though to himself, as he began walking over to his locker. " _Most_  of the time..."

"Who the fuck asked you to understand me?" Billy was still wound tight, looking for a fight, looking for  _something_  to release this tension that was boiling under his skin, and he hated that there was now space between him and Steve, with Steve resting his shoulder against his locker.

"No one  _asked_! But sometimes I  _wonder_!" Steve turned back to him, huffing out in exasperation. "Shit, we don't get on at all, but I catch you staring at me, all the time. I know you come to my place to pick up Max, even though it's out of your way and I'm more than happy to drop her off. I know that even if you act all big and tough, you don't actually go out of your way to bump into  _everyone_  when walking down the hall, it's just me. I know you must have at least  _one_  pen, even though you ask for one every single History period—and you always ask  _me_ , even though there's other people around—" he cut off when he realized that Billy was right in front of him.

"So what are you trying to say, Harrington?" Billy asked, his voice rough and low. Steve swallowed hard, and nervousness flickered in his eyes, but it was pushed down by stubbornness as he swallowed again, but squared his shoulders, as though he was resolving to himself that he wasn't going to let Billy box him in.

"I'm trying to say that I can't figure you out, but  _I want to_ ," Steve managed to get out, and his cheeks flushed red as soon as the words were out of his mouth but Billy didn't give him a minute to regret them, because he was shoving his mouth up and against Steve's as quickly as he realized what it was that the taller boy had said.

It was messy and without finesse, teeth knocking together and their noses bumping almost painfully as both of them tried to control the kiss. Billy tried to push Steve backwards, toward the lockers that were just behind him, and Steve pushed back as good as he got, hands going to Billy's shoulders and shoving at them.

And after a few moments, Billy  _let_  Steve win.

Steve's mouth slanted to the side and Billy could feel his chest tightening as Steve practically bent his head all the way back, the taller man's tongue swiping through his mouth and the hands on his shoulders curling in so that his blunt nails were pressing into the muscle of Billy's shoulder. The bite just added to how good it felt, finally having Steve's mouth and hands on him, and his knees faltered a little. Steve felt the give straight away, and he took advantage of that and the next thing Billy really processed, was the fact the back of his knees had hit one of the low benches in front of another row of lockers, and his knees were fully buckling this time.

He went down, sitting down hard on his ass on the metal bench, but Steve just kept on pushing, until Billy's back was pressed against the cold bench. Steve knocked one of his legs out of the way, kneeling on the bench and stretching his body out over him, and Billy liked the heaviness of Steve's body over his. Their lips were still working over one anothers, barely giving each other time to breathe, and Billy's lips felt tender from how hard Steve was pressing against them, and from the way he kept biting at them, and he really hoped that Steve's were as swollen and spit-slick as his own.

Just to be sure, he re-doubled his efforts, his hands coming up to Steve's shoulder length hair and clenched it in a fist. There was a groan from Steve, and then one of his hands began moving, squeezing at the tight muscles of his shoulder and getting closer and closer to Billy's throat.

Billy's stomach swooped, and he wasn't even sure if Steve was aware of what he was doing, but the closer he got to Billy's neck, the harder Billy kissed him, to the point where there was a copper taste edging over his tongue and he wasn't sure who was bleeding, himself or Steve. Steve's hand moved, so that his thumb was pressing against the hollow of Billy's throat, and Billy's lips went slack underneath Steve's, his eyes rolling back into his head at the slight pressure there.

And then he groaned.

He couldn't hold it back.

His hand in Steve's hair loosened and it slipped and went around Steve's wrist, tight and unrelenting, just like he wanted Steve's grip to be, trying to tighten Steve's fingers. Steve faltered, and then he pulled back, his glazed eyes blinking down at Billy.

"What are you—" Steve looked a little bewildered, and the grip around Billy's throat loosened completely. Billy couldn't help it though, his cock was hard and throbbing in his gym shorts and he knew that Steve could feel it, and he was barely able to stop himself from letting out a whimper of loss. Steve swallowed hard, his eyes clouded and Billy could feel him settling back on his haunches on the metal bench, taking his weight off Billy, and that feeling of being grounded, of being weighted down, it disappeared. Along with that, came the realization of everything that had just happened between them.

Fuck.

He had practically jumped Harrington.

It really didn't seem as though Steve had minded, with the way he had taken over the kiss, but Billy had definitely been the one to start it.

His cheeks were already flushed and red from practice and then from their argument and then whatever this has turned into, but he could just feel them  _burn_  as Steve's hand dropped from his throat, to his side, and he awkwardly rubbed his hands up and down his thighs.

"I'm sorry," Steve sounded regretful as though he actually  _did_  believe that it was his fault. "I didn't mean...I didn't mean to do that. I  _wouldn't_  do that." Billy embarrassment shifted and he could feel it twisting together with anger.

"You fucking think I would have let you do that if I didn't want it?!" He snapped and Steve sighed, running a hand through that insane hair of his, the floppy and ridiculously soft looking strands standing up on end from his tugging. "Shit, Harrington, I could have shoved you off at any time—"

"But you didn't," Steve said, eyebrows furrowed as he put things together, and he looked as though he was about say something, but then there was the shouts and sounds of loud footsteps coming in their direction and Billy turned on his heel and stalked toward the showers, needing something to distract himself. He could still feel Harrington's eyes on his back, but he ignored them, trying to will away his erection.

* * *

A couple of days passed by, and Billy kept a low profile. That was made easier by the fact that his father had gone off at him the night he had gone home after everything had happened, and had slapped Billy across the face, splitting his cheek and leaving him with a bruised eye, and everyone in the school knew to leave Billy alone when things were like that. There was the typical teacher who came up to him and tried to get him to talk about it, but he lied, said that he had just gotten into a fight with another student, blown it off. He was pretty sure the teachers didn't believe him at  _all_ , but this was a tiny town and everyone knew his father and no one wanted to cross him.

It was now Friday night, and Billy was laying on his bed, headphones in his ears and an angry, thumping Spotify playlist pounding in his ears. He felt reasonably relaxed because the house was empty other than Max, who was in her room playing playstation the last time he checked, and the parents weren't meant to be back until tomorrow since they were on a 'romantic night away'. It was coming into spring, and in California that would mean that it was getting so hot that it felt as though he was ready to just strip down out of all his clothes and he would head to the beach with a bunch of his friends and dive into the water. However here, in this backward town, it meant that it was warm enough for Billy to wear a tank top and a pair of shorts, although as it got later in the evening, it was beginning to get colder and he sighed.

It was only another month and he could get out of this hell hole.

Back to California.

Away from his father and the new wife.

And away from Max...Which was one of the only things he really felt bad about, because the kid had grown on him, like a fungus, and he kind of liked her now. At least she would be safe, though, it was only  _him_  that his fathers temper flared up in.

Max had her friends and she actually got on with her parent in this household, so he doubted that she would miss him all that much. It wasn't as though he had been the nicest to her since they had all become this mismatched family, he had been a real asshole to begin with, but he had tried to be nicer recently, even if that wasn't his first nature. They had settled into something of a comfortable understanding, and he drove her around to see her friends sometimes and she brought him food after a particularly shitty fight with his father.

Maybe she  _would_  miss him.

Billy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get the thoughts of his head, because he was laying here with the angry music playing to try and stop himself from thinking.

Especially about Harrington.

 _Absolutely_  about Harrington.

Billy felt movement in the room and he frowned and opened his eyes, and when he saw Harrington standing  _right there_  at the end of his bed, wearing a pair of distressed jeans and a baby pink hoodie which made him look soft and positively edible.

"Harrington?" Billy's whisper was hoarse even though there wasn't really much reason to. His father and the new wife weren't home and he was guessing that it was Max that had let Steve in, so there wasn't any reason to be quiet. But Steve just looked...Really,  _really_  pretty and Billy didn't want to interrupt the moment. Or at least, he didn't want to be the first one to break the moment.

"It's Steve," Steve arched an eyebrow, his voice sassy as his upper lip curled. "Like this, it's Steve." Billy felt a retort on his tongue, something along the lines of ' _and what the fuck is_ this  _meant to be_?', but he stayed quiet, although he figured that the moment was now broken. "Max went out with Lucas and Dustin, I brought them over and they're skating into town. It's just us here."

"Your lucky day... _Steve_ ," sarcasm dropped off the word as he pulled himself up to a seated position, shoving away his cellphone and headphones, and Steve's eyes narrowed but he didn't pull him up on it.

"Look," Steve took in a deep breath. "What I said that other afternoon...I meant I couldn't that  _then_."

"Locker room beneath you, Stevie boy?" Billy taunted, his white teeth flashing and licking his lips with his tongue. He didn't miss the way that Steve followed the movement, and he filed that away for later.

"Fuck no," Steve shook his head and snorted. "I would fuck you anywhere you'd let me."

"You'd fuck  _me_?" Billy spat out, his eyes widening. Because, yes, that's what he wanted but it wasn't as though he had ever admitted that out loud before. And here Steve was, just stating that as though it was  _fact_.

"Yes, I'd fuck  _you_ ," Steve sounded exasperated, and acted as though it wasn't a big deal at all. "But that's not the point. The point is, I couldn't let that be our first time. I can't be rough and act like I'm angry at you and—fuck, I don't know— _choke_  you in our first time. I think it's hot as fuck that you would trust me to do that, but  _I don't think I can_ , not just yet."

Billy blinked.

He really wasn't sure what was going on here.

The way he kept saying 'first time' it made it seem as though there would be another time.

Maybe more.

And,  _shit_.

He had really tried not to think about that possibility before because it just seemed to good too bed true.

"I know you watch me. I know you like me. You have a fucked up way of showing it, but I know that, that's why I've been  _trying_ to understand you. I also know that you regret what happened at the beginning of the year, although I'm still going to expect an apology for that at some point before things get too serious between us," Steve continued and all Billy could do was blink again. His mouth was dry and he swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say.

"I..."

"Can I kiss you?" Steve's voice was careful.

As if his tongue  _hadn't_  been down Billy's throat just the other day.

But...It was kind of nice, if Billy was being honest. It was nice that he was asking, and giving him an option to back away from this if he wasn't ready.

To walk away, like he had that day in the locker room, when everyone had started coming in.

Billy watched him—watched him like Steve  _knew_  he had been watching him—his lips pressed together, his eyes hesitant, his whole body tense as he weighed up the options.

He could laugh, cruel and short, and act as though this was a whole joke. As though Steve had misread this  _entire_  situation.

He could lash out, like he did so often, either physically or verbally. It had been a long time since he had punched Steve, though, because since that one time he had done in those first few weeks that they had known each other, he knew that he couldn't do it again.

Or _...Or,_  he could say yes.

Billy licked his lips again, and Steve followed the motion once more, but when he looked back up and met Billy's gaze, there was hunger in his eyes and the colour had risen on his cheeks. Billy let out a heavy breath and his decision was made and he began shuffling forward on the bed, to get toward Steve, but Steve helped him out by quickly crouching down on the bed, up on his knees so that he was taller than Billy who was still sitting on his ass, and then their lips were coming together.

It was so much different than their kiss in the locker room.

This one had heat to it, but it wasn't an overwhelming heat, it didn't feel as though he was struggling to breathe and like they were urgently trying to get  _everything_  in before they were interrupted and caught.

Billy still wanted more, he wanted it faster, and he tried to encourage Steve to move with him, but Steve's hands came up and rested on his shoulders—not squeezing or pushing—but definitely firmly holding him there, and Billy couldn't stop the way his body slumped underneath Steve's hands. Steve kept the kiss slow and deep and Billy could feel himself hardening in his Nike shorts, because he had never been kissed like this before.

And he had kissed  _a lot_  of people, both guys and girls.

Steve kissed him like he was trying to learn every single thing about Billy. His tongue moved through his mouth thoroughly, stroking over the roof of his mouth, tangling together with his tongue and running over his teeth. Billy was shuddering underneath Steve's hands and they were only  _kissing_  at this stage. Steve slowly encouraged him backwards, not pushing him, just applying a little pressure against his chest with his hands which slid down from his shoulders. Billy knew for a fact that Steve wouldn't force him if he tried to stop, and that was what let him relent underneath those hands.

Billy let himself relax into his bed, the mattress giving underneath him, his head on the pillow, and then Steve was stretching over top of him—wearing far too many clothes for Billy's taste, but he'd get there. The fabric of his hoodie was soft against Billy's chest and the jeans scratched at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs as Steve gently shifted them apart with his knees to create more space for himself.

And he was hard.

Billy could feel how hard Steve was through his jeans, and the thin shorts Billy was wearing did nothing to cover up his erection either. His brain was starting to fog over and then something from earlier in the week came up, something that had been tugging at Billy's mind for a while now—pretty much as long as he had had these feelings for Steve.

"W—wait," Billy managed to get out, and as soon as the word was out, Steve was pulling back, pushing back on his knees, beginning to straighten up and pull away from Billy. "No!" Billy snapped, gripping Steve's shoulders and keeping him from moving away completely. Steve looked confused, which Billy could understand.

"We don't have to do anything more," Steve began.

"No, it's not—" Billy let out a frustrated noise at the back of his throat. "It's not that." He gritted his teeth together, because what he was about to ask was going to expose just how much had had been thinking about Steve. And Steve had already pretty much put himself out there, saying that he didn't just want this to happen this one time—saying this was going to be their  _first_  time—and then in the locker room, when he had said that he wanted to understand Billy, and admitted that he had been watching Billy—that he had known  _Billy_  was watching  _him_.

So it was pretty much already out there!

But...Billy hadn't actually  _said that_  yet.

"You're not..." Billy twisted his lips and ran his teeth along his teeth as he tried to think of how he was going to frame his question. "You're not with Jonathan or Nancy, right? Or like...Jonathan  _and_  Nancy?" The questions sounded jealous, even as he was saying them, and he cringed, shutting his eyes. He felt Steve shifting again, moving back over him, and when his eyes opened again, Steve had his arms propped on either side of him and was grinning down at him.

Looking unfortunately adorable with his hair flopping forward.

"I'm not with Jonathan  _or_  Nancy, or Jonathan  _and_  Nancy," Steve murmured. "I dated Nancy a couple of years ago, but it was only for a few months, and we've hooked up a few times since then, but we're  _just_  friends. And Jonathan was there...With us..Some of those times," Steve looked a little sheepish, but he was still smiling and he shrugged. "But that hasn't happened in a while...And it's not something I would want if we were—"

"I don't share," Billy said abruptly and Steve's eyebrows lifted and he gave the boy beneath him a knowing looking.

"You don't, huh?" Steve hummed out teasingly, and Billy couldn't help but feel a flush rise on his cheeks. His face was probably bright red now and Steve was grinning down at him and wiggling his eyebrows knowingly. Billy rolled his eyes and rolled them over quickly, easily catching Steve off guard. He was usually on top, and that was the position he was generally most comfortable in, because he liked to make sure he was the one in charge, the one in control.

It was a little weird with Steve, though, because Billy had always imagined  _Steve_  on top, not him...

"Come here," Steve murmured, the smile now gone as he reached up to wrap a hand around Billy's neck. It wasn't tight and it was just a guiding touch to bring him down to meet Steve's mouth, but Billy still liked that. Their lips touched, and things heated up quickly again, and Billy really,  _really_  wanted to reach up and lace his fingers through Steve's and tighten his grip around his neck.

But he didn't.

Because Steve was right, as much as it pained him to admit it, maybe getting into his asphyxiation kink or wanting Steve to hold his face and fuck his mouth raw wasn't something that they should do on their first time.

"You don't like sharing?" Steve asked after a few moments, his thumb sliding behind Billy's ear, pressing firmly against his head, moving his lips to Billy's jawline and nipping at it gently. Billy drew in a sharp breath, at both the ministrations of Steve's mouth and also at Steve's words. "I don't either," he murmured. "So if we're doing this, I need to know that I'm the only one that you're doing it with." It sounded kind of strange, coming out of Steve's mouth, since he was usually so easy going, but these words sounded a lot firmer.

And incredibly hot.

Billy was so caught up in the way Steve's teeth and tongue were playing with the skin at his jaw that he didn't reply. Steve tightened his grip just a little, just enough to make Billy aware that he was doing it and his eyes opened, although they were a bit hazy.

"Billy," his name almost came out in a growl, and Billy's cock throbbed in his shorts and he grinded his hips down on Steve's.

"Yeah," Billy murmured. "Yeah—just you. It's only been you for a long time. Pretty much since I got here. Which is weird. Super weird. Because we hardly ever talk. Which is why I ask to borrow your pen. All the time," he was rambling at this stage and Steve obviously noticed that because he let out a huff of laughter against Billy's neck before he was rolling his hips over Billy's again, and Billy preferred that, he preferred Steve on top, between his legs, their hips pressed firmly together.

"Shit," Steve sighed out as he pushed himself up on his knees and stripped off the pink hoodie. He tossed it onto the ground, and then he pulled off the white tee shirt he was wearing underneath that, letting it join his hoodie on the ground before reaching down to grip the hem of the tank top that Billy was wearing. He gave it a tug and then looked up at Billy, as though searching for any sign of hesitation.

He wasn't going to find  _any_  there.

Billy arched his back off the bed to make it easier for Steve to pull his shirt up, and then he did a half ab-curl so that Steve could continue pulling it over his shoulders and his head, throwing it the ground.

"Shit," Steve repeated, the word coming out a lot heavier this time. Billy chewed down on his lower lip as he watched Steve through half-lidded eyes as Steve reached out and trailed his fingers down Billy's stomach, through the light smattering of chest hair and down to those incredible abs that Steve had drooled over—and jerked off over—so many times before. His fingernails were blunt against his abdominals, before reaching the elastic band of his shorts. "This is gonna sound so fucking creepy..." Steve began and Billy tried to blink and clear his vision to focus on the other boy. "But I've honestly been dreaming about this." Billy barked out a laugh.

"Sounds like you're trying to fucking woo me or some shit," he muttered and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off," he muttered, and he tugged at the elastic band of the shorts. He kept on tugging, even though the band was caught around Billy's hips and Billy had to roll from side to side for Steve to be able to jerk them down his thighs. And then he looked properly at Billy, who was now completely naked on the bed in front of him—of  _course_  he didn't wear any briefs or boxers underneath his shorts.

"Shit," Steve said, for a  _third_  time, before shuffling backwards and then leaning forward and slipping his mouth around Billy, taking him into his mouth in one motion.

" _Fuck_!" Billy shouted out in surprise, his body clenching up at the sudden warmth and wet that surrounded his cock. Steve's lips and tongue worked over his cock, almost able to take him all the way down to the root, and Billy's brain felt as though it had been completely fried, within seconds. Steve couldn't take him all the way in, but he came pretty damn close, and Billy could feel the head of his cock prodding at the back of Steve's throat, and Steve's throat contracting around it.

Billy really wanted to pull himself up and watch his cock disappear between Steve's lips, but he could barely keep his eyes open, muchless force himself to sit up. One of his hands gripped at the duvet cover beneath him, and his other hand scratched at his stomach and then reached out for Steve's hair. Steve pulled back a little, so that his tongue and lips could focus on the head of Billy's cock, his tongue massaging at the glans and tightening his lips to create more suction. Billy groaned and tightened his fingers in Steve's hair, although he didn't pull.

Then Steve slid his hands underneath Billy, gripping his ass and squeezing, and then gently pushing upward and Billy thought that it couldn't get better—he also hadn't thought that this was the way around that he wanted things—but his first half-thrust upward made Steve moan around him and Billy's body tightened again. Billy did it again, and then again, and then his thrusts started getting a bit quicker and he wondered if Steve was going to just let him go until he came.

But then Steve's fingers tightened around his ass, digging into the soft skin between his cheeks, and gripped so firmly that it stung a little and Billy slowed back down. Steve kept on sucking and licking and even though they were going slower than Billy usually liked, the fact that it was  _Steve_  between his legs and with his mouth around his cock, made in ten times even better than any other blowjob he had had before. Also, he liked that Steve was holding his ass so  _firmly_  that he was pretty sure that there were going to be little bruises dotting over the skin there, in the shape of Steve's fingers.

Billy could feel his orgasm building and building and his knees began locking up, lifting off the bed, his toes curling down into the blankets below him. Steve could obviously sense the orgasm rising as well, because he slowed his movements right down and then began drawing back, lifting himself off Billy, the suction of his lips releasing Billy's cock with a popping sound and then Steve was staring up at Billy.

His lips were swollen, much like they had been in the locker room the other day, and Billy surged forward, trying to shake off the tingling feeling in his toes and fingers and the heavy sensation that had settled in his limbs. Billy seemed to surprise Steve with the intensity of his kiss, wanting to make him feel as good as Steve had made him feel.

"Fuck," Steve mumbled out, trying to get himself steady back on his knees, but Billy was barely giving him a moment to gather himself. Billy could taste his precome on Steve's tongue and it made him shiver, and he didn't even realize that he was moaning until he felt Steve's lips quirk in a smile. "Shit, I love the way you sound," Steve whispered, pulling back just a little so that his nose bumped against Billy's, and he twisted his fingers in Billy's hair, pushing it back behind his ear. "Can I..." Steve drifted off as Billy nipped at his lower lip, and Billy watched the way his eyes fluttered shut at the touch of his teeth against his mouth.

He liked that.

He wanted to find all the things that made Steve's eyes roll back into his head and close.

"I want to open you up," Steve managed to finish his initial thought. "Can I do that?" He asked, a little breathy.

"Yeah," Billy's breathing hitched in his throat. "Yeah." Steve smiled, his eyes lighting up as though this was a brand new information, as though there was any chance that Billy would say no. "You look fucking goofy smiling like that," Billy noted, but he wasn't smirking at Steve in a  _mean_  way, like he might usually do. Steve just rolled his eyes and leaned forward to press a firm kiss to his mouth and then pulled back and glanced to the side.

"Lube?" He asked and Billy nodded, taking in a deep breath, the smile dropping from his face as he twisted on the bed to reach underneath to where his lube and condoms were kept. He had to search around for a bit, and it was difficult without any light...Plus the things were further back, behind some clothes that he had kicked under there because he hadn't actually had sex with anyone since coming here to Hawkins.

Maybe it had been a while.

It's just...All that been pushed to the side because he had been spiraling from his fathers new marriage and then being taken away from the city that he had called home. And then after he had sort of settled in there, his only real focus of attraction had been Steve, but he had just tried to ignore that, to keep his head down, to get through school, to escape his father, to not let his anger bubble out when he was around students and end up getting expelled, or worse, arrested.

So yeah, it had been a while.

"You alright down there?" Came Steve's teasing voice and Billy finally managed to grasp the bottle of lube and one of the double condom packs and then moved back to sit on the bed. "That took you a while," Steve smirked.

"Shut up and prep me," Billy rolled his eyes and shoved the lube and condoms into his hands. He laid back down, shuffling his ass down on the bed, and then his eyebrows pulled together as he noted that Steve was still wearing his jeans. "You planning on taking those off at any point? Because if you're gonna fuck me—like you were so adamant about—you're gonna have to take them off." Steve rolled his eyes and then laughed, getting off the bed to wriggle out of those skin tight jeans, and that left him in just grey and black briefs.

Billy had felt Steve's cock through Steve's thin gym shorts, and now through his jeans, and it had been obvious that he was  _big_. But Billy's mouth actually started  _watering_  as he saw the outline of Steve's cock in the briefs, a wet spot already soaked through the material from Steve's precome.

The silence stretched out and Billy didn't realize how long he had been staring until Steve hooked his fingers under the elastic band of his briefs and laughed under his breath. Billy glanced up, questioning.

"Can I take these off or are you happy with them on?" Steve asked with a grin and it was Billy's turn to roll his eyes.

"Fuck off," Billy muttered, his cheeks going red again, because this was ridiculous, the amount of times that he had blushed around Steve in the past week was more than he had ever blushed in his entire life. Steve slid out of his briefs and his cock bounced slightly, curving up toward his stomach, the end glossy and red. Billy physically had to lick his lips to stop himself from drooling, and that seemed to do it for Steve, because he was quickly getting back on the bed and settling himself between Billy's thighs.

They were both actually pretty quiet as Steve poured some of the lube onto his fingers and dropped them down, beneath Billy's balls and to the crease of his ass. Billy took in a sharp breath as Steve's fingers touched him in his most private place, grazing gently over the wrinkled skin and spreading the lube against him. Steve was staring down at what he was doing, one hand between Billy's legs, the other resting on one of Billy's thighs. He gently began pushing Billy's leg back, tilting it up and away, bending it at the knee, giving him better access, and when Billy moved with him easily, Steve smiled and glanced up at the other boy through his thick eyelashes.

It was a small, intimate smile that made Billy's stomach jump, and also made him wonder why the fuck he had waited so long.

Steve's first finger wasn't too much of a stretch. Just because Billy hadn't actually had sex in a while, didn't mean that he didn't fuck himself down on his own fingers on a pretty regular basis. Especially when his father banned him to the house so often that he really had nothing else to do except work out in the back yard, or get off. But when Steve's second finger breached him, he began to feel that familiar burn, and he let his eyes close. Steve was pumping his fingers slowly, and Billy  _knew_  that Steve wanted to take this slow and he wanted this first time to be... _Gentle_  or whatever, but Billy liked a bit of pain.

 _More_  that a bit, actually, but he was guessing Steve wasn't quite ready to do that.

"If I fuck you now," Steve began as he curled his fingers inside Billy. "It's going to hurt." Billy forced his eyes open, to look at Steve and try and figure out what he was trying to say. "But you can take that...Right?"

Alright.

Maybe Billy was wrong.

Maybe Steve  _was_  ready for that.

" _Yes_ ," he breathed out, and he got another one of those beautiful, small smiles of Steve's, where his eyes were glittering and he was looking at Billy as though he was the only person on the planet.

"Good," Steve replied softly, still pumping those fingers in and out, pausing sometimes as he withdrew to tug at Billy's rim, stretch it a little more. Billy's breathing had quickened, and he was trying to slow it down, trying to force himself to calm down, but Steve was going to be _inside him_  soon and that was doing all sorts of things to him. Finally, Steve stopped fingering him and ripped open one of the condoms, rolling it over his cock. He then reached for the lube again, pouring more onto his hands. He wrapped a hand around himself and began slowly pulling at his cock, looking at Billy with heavy eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," he said. "I know—I know that pain is a thing for you, but I don't want to  _hurt_  you."

Billy blinked at him.

"Okay," he whispered. Steve nodded and then shuffled forward again, spreading Billy's thighs open and then his own, balancing himself better and then shifting one hand from Billy's thigh and pressing it to his hip.

"You good?" Steve asked quietly. His thumb was rubbing slowly around in circles at Billy's hip and it was such a simple gesture, but it felt really nice, and Billy could feel the head of Steve's cock pressing gently against his ass, and his whole body was tense, waiting for Steve. "Billy?" Steve prompted and Billy couldn't help but let out a huff.

"You haven't  _done_  anything yet, Harrington, I'm  _fine_ ," he muttered, and then felt a pinch at his hip, the pain sharp and fleeting, and he narrowed his eyes, although he felt his heart skip a beat. " _Steve_ ," he corrected himself, looking down at where Steve's eyebrows were raised. Billy was about to tell  _Steve_  to hurry up when the other boy began pushing forward, the head of his cock prodding at his hole. "Shit," Billy hissed. Steve didn't say anything, but the thumb that and forefinger that had pinched Billy shifted, and his hand started stroking up and down Billy's side.

Billy liked that.

A surprising amount.

Then Steve started pushing in again, and there was definitely a stinging feeling as the blunt head of his cock pushed it's way into the narrow channel. Billy's eyes rolled back as the sensations washed over him, making his thighs beginning to tremble at the feeling that was so familiar and not at the same time, because he'd bottomed before, but not with Steve, with someone that he had... _Feelings_  for. Billy's toes were curling, muscles in his thighs tensing, and he was trying to curl his legs around Steve's body.

When Steve bottomed out inside Billy, his balls pressed against Billy's ass and his cock buried so deep that Billy was pretty sure he could feel pressure in the back of his throat, they both let out long groans. Steve's hand was still stroking up and down Billy's side, and the hand that was on his thigh was holding his thighs apart firmly, and his cock was throbbing inside Billy, and the teenager had no idea what he should pay his most attention to.

Then Steve started moving.

"Oh, fuck," Billy mumbled out, his back arching off the bed as Steve began to set a steady rhythm. It wasn't fast, and he wasn't pulling all the way out, but it was making Billy's eyes roll back and it was stretching him out more, to prepare him for when Steve  _did_  pull all the way, and started going harder, and faster. "Shit, shit, shit," he whispered brokenly under his breath, and he was trying not to close his eye, trying to keep them open because he wanted to look at Steve, but there was just a lot going on right now.

Billy's ass was like a vice around Steve's cock, and it was taking everything he had not to cum right now. Billy's head was tossed back, and his shaggy hair was bouncing, little curls being tossed about, and Steve kind of wished that they were doing this with Billy on his knees so that he could have his hands in that hair.

But he dismissed that almost immediately, because then he wouldn't be able to see Billy's face, which was contorted in pleasure, and was  _definitely_  the prettiest thing that he had ever seen.

He counted himself lucky—lucky that Billy was allowing him to do this, to see him like this, that Billy was trusting Steve with this. And the fact that Billy had been willing to let Steve go further, to put his hands on him, after everything that Billy had been through...That was just even more special. Steve didn't want to push Billy though, he didn't want this to be a one off thing and he wanted to make sure Billy knew that it wasn't just a quick screw...He wanted  _Billy_  to know that he was worth more than that.

"Shit, Billy," Steve breathed out. "You're so tight." Billy made this strangled sound at the back of his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Steve's teeth were sunk into his lower lip and once he had settled into a rhythm—and was about seventy percent certain that he wasn't going to come  _right now_ —he let the hand that had been stroking up and down Billy's side wander. His fingers traced over the muscles of Billy's stomach and then at the trail of hair underneath his belly button, his fingernails lightly dragging over the skin there, just above his cock, and Billy made that noise again, the whimpering, strangled noise.

"Steve," Billy whimpered, thrusting his hips upward, down on Steve's cock and then up toward Steve's hand, trying to get him circle his hand around his own cock, which was pretty much dried now, since Steve's spit had dried, except for the head, which was glistening with precome. " _Steve_ ," Billy repeated, and it was the sweetest thing that Steve had ever heard.

"Shit, you're gorgeous," Steve murmured, and he wasn't sure that Billy heard him because Billy was breathing hard and his eyes were shut so tight that it actually looked painful. But at Steve's words, they opened wide, although a little hazy, and his mouth dropped open in surprise. He didn't say anything, and neither did Steve as he continued to push into Billy. Then Billy's lips stretched open in a smile and Steve grinned back, and he shifted forward to try and kiss Billy. But the change in position forced his cock even deeper and both boys groaned and froze in that position.

"Holy fuck—"

"God, Billy—"

 _Steve_  back muscles clenched as he leaned down and kissed Billy hard on the mouth. His thighs were spread and Billy's ass was resting hard against his knees, and he was buried so deep inside Billy that his whole body was on sparking with fire as Billy bit at his lips. The kiss was sloppy and there was a lot of spit that was making lewd noises as their mouths moved together and the way that they were locked together now, with Steve's elbows on either side of Billy's head and his knees pressed hard against Billy's ass, Steve couldn't move too much, but he honestly didn't give a fuck. He liked that they were kissing while they were tied together, and from the way that Billy was fucking himself downwards—which was really only moving a few inches, given how close they were—Billy was enjoying it as well.

"Fuck," Billy mumbled as Steve pulled back. Steve only pulled back enough that their mouths were no longer pressed together, their noses were still brushing and they were sharing breaths, and he could see every fleck of colour in Billy's eyes. Steve was trying to pull back as much as he could to shove back into Billy as firmly as possible. Their noses were bumping and their breathing came out in rasps as Steve fucked into him harder, and Billy's cock was trapped between them, getting tugged as Steve stomach shifted when he pulled and pushed. He really wanted Steve to wrap a hand around his cock, but then he was pretty sure that if he did that, then he would come within a few seconds, already pushed so close to an orgasm when Steve had taken him into his mouth, and then again when when Steve had first entered him, so he knew that it wouldn't take much to actually set him off. "Kiss me?" Billy's voice was desperate and he tried to jut his chin forward to get closer to Steve.

" _Shit_ ," Steve clenched his teeth together at the words from Billy, and he felt this balls drawing up so tight underneath his cock at how needy Billy sounded—how needy he sounded  _because of him_. And Steve wasn't about to say no, so his lips came down against Billy's in another kiss. He kept thrusting and as Billy's moans got louder and he jerked his hips upward to meet Steve's movements, and Steve was so fucking close. "I'm gonna come...I'm so fucking close, Billy," Steve rasped against Billy's mouth, and Billy just responded by nodded his head jerkily. "And I want you to come with me," he continued and Billy nodded again, his mouth lax as he followed Steve with his eyes as he pushed off his elbows and extended his arms fully, bracing his arms on the mattress below Billy.

"Y- _yes_ ," Billy agreed in a stutter. Steve seemed to hesitate, and the thrust of his hips paused as he looked down at Billy. Billy was about to ask if he was okay when one of Steve's arms moved and his hand slipped behind Billy's neck, cupping it from the back. Billy's eyes widened for a split second before he felt pressure on either side of his throat. It wasn't tight, and it wasn't from the front, but Billy fucking appreciated that Steve was giving Billy what he knew he wanted. " _Shit_ ," Billy whimpered out at Steve's fingers pressing against the side of his throat, and Steve's thumb stretching up toward the back of his ear, also pressed in firmly. "Shit, shit," Billy was fighting to keep his eyes open, but the tighter Steve squeezed, the more pleasure that coursed through and finally he gave in and let his eyes close.

" _Billy_ ," Steve sighed, and his thrusts got harder, the whole bed shoving up against the wall behind them with light thuds, and then Steve's body tensed and his hand tightened even more around the back of Billy's neck. Billy was actually pretty sure he came before Steve, feeling Steve's cock pulse inside him and Steve's hands firmly around his throat, splashing between them, and over his abdominals. Steve let out a guttural moan and his thighs clenched a few more times as he came into the condom, Billy's ass so tight around him, milking him of the last few drops of cum. Steve slumped forward, and then felt the stickiness between them and made a face, pulling out of Billy and rolling over onto the bed beside him.

They laid like that for a few minutes, getting their breathing back under control, and then Steve turned his head to the side, looking at Billy, and Billy could feel his eyes on him but he still wasn't ready to open his eyes and face coming back to reality.

"You came untouched," Steve breathed out, and he sounded in awe. Billy snorted and forced himself to open his eyes and turned his head to looked at Steve, a bit surprised with how close their faces now were, but refusing to pull back because Steve wasn't.

"You  _did_  go down on me beforehand," Billy muttered. "Don't be thinking that your cock is all that and going to do that every time." Steve let out a laugh, and then he reached forward and kissed the tip of Billy's nose, and it completely shocked him, his head jerking at that point. Steve laughed again, the sound coming out free and sweet, filling his room which really didn't get a whole lot of laughter.

"So we're agreeing to do this again?" Steve asked, and he sounded certain about it, but there was a hopeful twinge there that made Billy want to very quickly reassure him.

Which was odd for him, because he usually liked leaving people in limbo, guessing as to where they stood with him.

"We're doing this again," Billy said firmly. He took in a sharp breath and glanced down between them, to where their arms were pressed together, and then he made an impulsive move to reach out and grasp Steve's hand, lacing their fingers together and giving it a squeeze. "And, like..." Billy held onto Steve's hand even tighter, he was probably hurting him a bit but Steve didn't protest. "Maybe more? Than just sex?" He had never been in a relationship before and he honestly didn't know if this would all work, but with Steve, maybe it could.

"Yeah," Steve squeezed Billy's hand right back. "That's what I was hoping for."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please let me know what you think!  
> This one took a lot of work x


End file.
